Vocaloids and Countries Don't Mix Very Well
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Parody of Units and Vocaloids Don't Mix Very Well. The countries love Vocaloid, but what happens when they meet them? Sorry for the suckish summary.


**Here are the character profiles I have. These are the main characters. This fic is a spin-off of li43101's Units and Vocaloids don't mix very well fic. Hetalia and Vocaloid are owned by people who are very smart, unlike me. The plot is owned by li43101. Please go and favorite them and their fic. Basically, the countries have past lives that they remember and they look the same, though their lives have been somewhat changed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Note: I found all info on Hetalia Wiki.**

* * *

Country name: Italy (North)

Real name: Feliciano Vargas

Past persona: He is an energetic and friendly yet clumsy young man, who also happens to be rather cowardly and obessed with pasta. He is the younger brother of Romano, or South Italy (see below). When in trouble, he often cries for Germany's (see below) help or insists on surrendering. Though he is bad at fighting, his creativity in art and trade is strong, and he is also a very good cook.

Persona now: Still like his past self, Italy is probably the most child-like in the house. He sometimes gets scolded by Romano or Austria (see below), but not that he ever minds. He still cooks pasta to this very day.

* * *

Country name: Germany

Real name: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Past persona: A strict and rule-abidng soldier type, Germany was the one to discover Italy hiding in the crate of tomatoes in the middle of WWI when they were enimies. He later became allies with Italy, the two growing closer despite their differences. Due to his tendency to over-rely on manuals for orderliness, he finds himself running into trouble whenever there's a misunderstanding. He is neat freak, has a secret passion of baking cake, is intended to be a closet pervert, and loves beer.

Persona now: Germany is still somewhat strict, though America (see below) turned him somewhat around. He has a major drinking problem, Prussia (see below) being his influence.

* * *

Country name: Prussia

Real name: Gilbert Beilschmidt (no, it's Awesome)

Past persona: The older brother of Germany, who will do anything to become strong. He lives with Germany, though it is rumored that he worked for Russia after WWII. He has a fondness for picking on Austria (see below), which causes him to get beaten up by Hungary (see below).

Persona now: Prussia is still a huge drinker, always influcencing Germany to drink. He still picks on Austria, but ever since Hungary's divorce with him, she hasn't beaten him up with her frying pan. He has developed a love for Hungary, though he is unsure if she returns his feelings. France (see below) has somehow gotten him to start being perverted, so everyone in the house is in peril.

* * *

Country name: Hungary

Real name: Elizabeta Héderváry

Past persona: A tomboyish type of woman who was once married to Austria (see below). She is fond of riding horses, and carries a cast-iron frying pan her as a weapon. She is also a rotten girl type of person.

Persona now: Hungary basically hates Austria now, and she's found herself fretting over Prussia. She still carries around her frying pan, but only for self defense. She's friends with most of the people in the house.

* * *

Country name: Austria

Real name: Roderich Edelstein

Past persona: A young master who loves the piano. He was born to fight, yet was too weak as a child and often had to be assisted in battles. Despite his high class appearance, he is very frugal.

Persona now: Austria still plays instruments, but is very strict, making sure that no one causes trouble. The sad thing is he can't do it. He is divorced from Hungary, and decides to stay single.

* * *

Country name: France

Real name: Francis Bonnefoy

Past persona: Proud and dangerously affectionate, France has been involved in a strong rivalry with England (see below). He can often beseen making inappropriate advances on others or streaking, and is said to fall in love with anything that is beautiful, even if it is not human. France is very proud of his art and culture, to the point where he is too stubborn to learn languages other than his own.

Persona now: The biggest pervert in their house, France can't help but hit on Hungary. Of course, the frying pan is always hitting him. But he can't help but like her, right?

* * *

Country name: America

Real name: Alfred F. Jones

Past persona: A loud, energetic type of man who occasionally intrudes upon other people's business. He is obsessed with superheroes and hamburgers, and thinks nothing of eating strangely-colored candies and cakes. He has a strange phobia of ghosts, but is friends with an alien, Tony, who lives with him.

Persona now: America is still energetic, and tends to accidentally walk in on people at the worst times. Tony lives with him in the house, always laughing at him whenever he gets scared watching horror movies.

* * *

Country name: England

Real name: Arthur Kirkland

Past persona: The cynical, foul-mouthed, estranged mentor figure to America. He used to be a pirate before he settled down into his "gentleman" role. England is also well-versed in black magic and can see mythical creatures that others can't, which causes the other nations to think of them as his hallucinations. He has a bad relationship with France, which has stemmed since their childhood years.

Persona now: England is very foul-mouthed these days, but America's always on his nerves, giving him an excuse to cuss.

* * *

Country name: Japan

Real name: Kiku Honda

Past persona: Japan is mysterious and quiet, as well as hard-working. It is said that most of his answers are "No." and he is rarely shown to be volatile, though it is saidthat if enough pressure builds up, he can become very "scary" in his rage.

Persona now: Japan is still like his old self, though with all the idiots in the house, he becomes bad tempered much more easily.

* * *

Country name: China

Real name: Yao Wang

Past persona: A young-looking hermit that is one of the oldest apparent nations, and the self proclaimed elder "brother", though Japan doesn't think of him as one. China has an easy-going demeanor, and has a fondness for food and cute things.

Persona now: China is the couch potato, though he is sometimes very active. The others don't really react to his obnoxious behavior in the house, though.

* * *

Country name: Romano (South Italy)

Real name: Lovino Vargas

Past persona: The older brother of Italy, often referred to as simply Romano. Out of everyone, he hates Germany and France the most. Though he attempts to act tough, he is in fact weak and vulnerable as his brother. Like Italy, he can be brave and hardworking when he puts his mind to it, but he just prefers not to, also like his younger brother.

Persona now: Romano is pretty much the same person, and he still cusses. A LOT.

* * *

**WHAT. HAVE. I. DONE. Agh, this sucks! Well, remember that these profiles will mean a lot later on. Chao! Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
